someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
It's All Your Fault Courage
The episode starts out normally; Eustace reading his paper, yelling at Muriel, for his dinner. Eustace: Muriel. Muriel! I'm hungry! The camera shifts into the kitchen; Muriel cooking up whole salmon then proceeding to add vinegar as the final touch. She hums a joyful happy tune as Courage sits at a chair, watching her prepare the meal as drool drips from his mouth, his face expressing that of a glutton. Back at Eustace, he tosses his paper down the gets up to walk to the kitchen, grumbling about how there is no dinner. He walks through the door and immediately growls in anger at the sight of Courage. Eustace: What you doing sitting at the table?! Courage immediately gets down and moans. Muriel: Now now Eustace. There is no harm in Courage sitting with us at the table. It makes us look like a family. Eustace: Blah. Blah. Blah. Now where my dinner? Muriel: Coming up Eustace. Now sit down and I'll bring it in a moment. Eustace sits down holding his knife and fork, waiting impatiently. He then stars at Courage, who is also waiting and shows a sinister smile. Eustace: Hey stupid dog. I got something for you. Courage looks up at Eustace with concern and after that Eustace pulls out his trademark green mask and scares Courage. As Courage screams his mouth widens as his teeth shoot out in that wacky cartoon fashion. The teeth shoot in different directions and finally rubs his mouth to numb the pain. Eustace laughs just before Muriel hits him over the head with her rolling pin. Eustace: Ow! What did I do? Ignoring his question, Muriel places the meal on the table then puts one of the fish in a dog bowl, and sets on the floor for Courage. As they eat a moment passes as Muriel bits down on something hard. Eustace: After all these years Muriel I can't believe you forgot not to watch out for fish bones. Muriel spits out what she bit on and examines it. Muriel: It's not a fish bone, it's a tooth. Eustace: Stupid dog. Watch where you throw your teeth. In the next scene captions appear that say ten days later. As everyone is laying in bed trying to sleep except for Muriel. Shes sweating profusely as she shifts from one side to the other, moaning in discomfort. Eustace and Courage then wake up asking her whats wrong. Muriel: I don't know. Must have been something I ate. I think I'll get a drink of water. As Courage and Eustace try to go back to sleep they hear a crash. They both hurry down and find Muriel on the floor, unconscious next to a broken glass. In the next scene Eustace and Courage are pacing in front of the closed bed-room door as the doctor examines Muriel. Eventually, the doctor comes out with the diagnosis to give the unfortunate news in his Hindu/Guru accent. Doctor: She's suffering from Giardiasis. It's a bacterial disease that sometimes comes from dogs. Eustace: Stupid dog. Now look what you did! Shes sick because of you. It's all your fault! Courage looks down at the floor and begins crying as Eustace asks the doctor what the treatment is. Doctor: Usually, these cases aren't too severe and the parasite goes away after a few weeks, but unfortunately she seems to be in a more critical state. Eustace: I don't care. Just make her well again. Doctor: I am sorry, but there in nothing I can do. I don't have the medicine to treat her, but even if I did I don't think it would work. Eustace: What are you saying? Doctor: Shes an old woman Eustace. Shes lived a very long time. I suggest that you say your goodbyes while you can. The next scene is shot with the captions One Month Later. Eustace: Stupid dog! You killed her! It's all your fault! For days Courage took the verbal, emotional, and physical abuse by Eustace. Daily, he would beat Courage with Muriel's rolling pin until he became broken, bloody, and bruised. Eustace barley fed him with table scraps to keep him alive in order to take his anger out on Courage, constantly blaming him for Muriel's death. One night. as Eustace is asleep, Courage is in the bathroom just staring into the mirror holding a picture of himself being held by Muriel. He suddenly hears Muriel's voice calling out to him from behind. He forms a smile and turns around to greet her, only to find no one there. His face forms a frown again and looks at the mirror again, surprised to see a sickly Muriel in the mirror. Courage: Muriel! He starts crying, happy to see her again. Muriel: You killed me Courage. Courage's tears cease as his eyes widen with shock. Muriel: You killed me Courage. Courage: But, but, but. Muriel: You killed me Courage. Eustace too. I loved the both of you and died because of it. Courage begins shaking as Muriel fades away; the photo falling to the floor as courage screams. Eustace wakes; his surprised expression now shifting to anger as he pulls out the rolling pin. He rushes toward the bathroom after Courage, but instead finds a shattered mirror on the floor with Courage missing. Eustace: Stupid dog! Where are you.?! After looking around the bathroom he hears a noise behind him. He turns around and finds Courage standing in the doorway wearing the same mask Eustace did, and holding Eustace's old mallet. Eustace: Whats are you doing dog? Give me back my mallet. Courage only stands there looking at Eustace. Eustace: Are you deaf dog?! I said give me back my mallet! Courage takes a couple of steps forward then turns around and shuts the door. The camera zooms away from the door as the screen fades to black; the last thing heard are the screams of Eustace. The screen returns as we see it's now the next day, only the sky and clouds are black and red. The screen shows shots of the empty rooms as we hear the sounds of something or someone being dragged. The back door is kicked open as we only see Courage's foot, though we don't see anything else just yet. We now see a shot of the farm at a distance for a few moments as we can still hear the sounds of dragging. In the final scene we now see Courage on top of the farm's windmill holding a near lifeless Eustace in one hand and in the other hand the now blood covered mallet. We see Eustace being dangled over the windmill; his clothes torn, and stained with red. His eyes flow blood down his cheeks due to his glasses being smashed in. He twitches some as he pleads with Courage. Eustace: Stop...please...no more. Have...mercy. Courage says nothing and uses the mallet to strike the windmill, breaking it. The windmill stops and the Windmill Vandals appear in the distance from the fog, The four of them come riding forward and begin riding and circling the windmill. Eustace notices them and begs Courage again to spare him as we hear the theme of the Windmill Vandals. Courage again ignores his pleas and lets him go. His body hits the ground as the vandals surround him. They raise their weapons, the screen cuts to black once more, and again the only thing heard are the screams of Eustace. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Television